


Cry If You Need To

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Gabrielle can't sleep, grieving for Joxer and the life they missed with Eve while frozen for all those years.





	Cry If You Need To

     Gabrielle had spent the better part of the night awake, clinging to Xena in the dark. Mostly, she'd expected Xena to shrug her off, too hot to touch tonight, or too busy up keeping watch, but for hours, Xena held Gabrielle's hand in place over her. Only when Gabrielle sniffled in the dark did Xena turn over, run her fingertips across Gabrielle's forehead- sweeping bangs from her eyes.  
  
     "You can cry if you need to," Xena whispered, leaning her lips to Gabrielle's hair. "He was a good friend." Joxer the Mighty, with his stupid song and his stupid grin and his stupid loyalty; not to mention his stupid crush on Gabrielle, all those years ago. His stupid need to be a hero, that apparently he never outgrew. Teasingly, Xena had always hoped to never hear the  _Joxer the Mighty_ jingle ever again, but realizing she never actually would, because of her own daughter, she sobered.   
  
     "It's not even that so much, Xena," Gabrielle didn't trust her voice enough to raise it above a whisper. "We just missed so  _much;_ Joxer, Eve..." Her voice broke, leaning closer to Xena, remembering their baby who was now a woman.  
  
     "We're here now, though, together." Trying her hand at reassurance, Xena pressed her lips to Gabrielle's ear, shutting her eyes thinking about the decades her daughter spent alone- walking in her missteps, killing Joxer among them. "We're here  _now_ ," Xena whispered, holding Gabrielle until they both eventually succumbed to sleep through exhaustion.


End file.
